Counting raindrops
by TheIhavenoclue
Summary: Nick and Jeff are an item, so very much in love. A story of their ups and downs, angst and happiness and great romance.  Is not good at summaries *cough*  Give it a shot though! M-rated for a reason!


Everything was so warm. Hard to breathe, almost suffocating. A tangled mess of limbs and bodies fitting together so perfectly, slicked with sweat. Short clipped nails digging into muscled shoulders before slipping into dark brown shaggy hair and gripping the soft locks in tight fist. Moans and sighs and cries bouncing off the walls while the rain is pouring outside and there is a faint sound of thunder far away

Jeff buried his face in the crook of Nick's neck, breathing harshly as the other teen continously struck a lightning inside him that made liquid fire run through his veins and light a fire of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. Nick groaned low in his throat into Jeff's shoulder, letting his teeth close around a patch of pale flawless skin. Enveloping the blonde beneath him, covering his body with his own in a protective embrace. The storm outside is growing heavier, the wind is blowing harder and the rain is pounding on the roof.

"Ah N-Nick..Fuck..!" Jeff whispered heatedly, moaning into the other's ear, arching his lean body up and pressing against the slightly more muscled one that belonged to his boyfriend. Jeff loved this. Nick holding him so close that he sometimes felt like he could barely breathe. Nick causing pleasure to ignite through every cell in his body until he would tip over the edge. Nick making him feel so, so loved. When they were like this, intertwined in every single way, connected in such a primal way, Jeff felt incredibly safe and cherished. Nick whispered sweet little nothings into his ear and he moved into him faster yet somehow remained very gentle. A flash of white and a clap of thunder adds to the intensity of it all.

Jeff moaned an octave higher as he felt himself getting pushed closer and closer towards the edge. Nick felt the change, he always did, and he slid a hand in between their bodies so close it around his boyfriend's member and he stroked him in time with his own thrusts, swiping his thumb over the slit occasionally.  
>Jeff arched up against him and dug his blunt fingernails into Nick's muscular shoulderblades. So close, so close, he was so close it almost hurt. He threw his head back into the pillow in an attempt to try and somehow releave the boiling pressure that was quickly building up inside him and as he did so, Nick sucked and licked a bright red mark right on the junction where his neck met his brunette trailed silky butterfly kisses up the side of Jeff's neck until he reached his ear where he whispered, ever so softly and loving but burning with passion:"I love you so fucking much..!"<p>

Jeff's brown eyes widened, because that moaned whisper did the trick and sent him flying into a sensory overload as he came. He came hard, and with a cry of his lover's name and his nerve endings were burning so delisciously and every muscle in his body tightened on it's own accord. Nick groaned, deep and carnal, as he followed seconds after, coming hard into his boyfriend.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, tangled up in eachother and holding one another as close as possible while panting harshly. At last, Jeff felt Nick's arms started to shake from exhaustion as he tried to prevent himself from falling down and squeezing him.  
>"Lay down baby, you know it doesn't bother me" Jeff assured with a lazy sated smile.<br>Nick mirrored the smile as he stroke a sweatsoaked blonde bang from Jeff's forehead. He loved it when Jeff called him sweet names.  
>"Oh alright if you insist" He kissed the other's lips gently as he pulled out and laid his weight down on him, and they felt their hearts pound in sync. Their fingertips met out of pure habit before their hands intertwined and Nick lead their tangled hands up to his face and he kissed the back of Jeff's hand softly.<p>

Jeff smiled at the gesture and he buried his face in Nick's neck, deciding that Nick's smell was the smell of home and safe and love.

The storm had stilled and there is no more thunder, lightning or wind. Just the quiet, calm, serene sound of rain against the window, sealing them off from the rest of the world and keeping them locked off from everything for just a little while longer. A little while longer soaked in eachothers embrace and love.

"_I love you 3_"  
>"<em>I love you too 6<em>"


End file.
